1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressure plate housing for connection to an inertia mass in a clutch of a motor vehicle having a disk-shaped housing cover and a housing wall integrally produced from formed sheet metal, wherein the housing wall projects from the disk-shaped housing, is supportable on the inertia mass, and has recesses for receiving connecting elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art pressure plate housing is known, for example, from DE 43 13 507 A1 that is completely produced from deep-drawn sheet metal and possesses, in its housing cover close to the housing wall, a ring of recesses through which the connection elements, i.e., screws, are guided during assembly. A center of the housing cover has an aperture through which a thrust device of the clutch is extendable. The inertia mass has threaded holes to receive the screws. In the installed state, the free end of the housing wall of the pressure plate housing is prestressed against the inertia mass by the screws or other connection elements. An advantage of the pressure plate housing that is integrally produced from deep-drawn sheet metal is the particularly cost-effective production and high elasticity compared to a pressure plate housing produced by injection molding.
A disadvantage of the known pressure plate housing is that a distortion-free installation on the inertia mass is very demanding because even slight deviations in the prestress of the connection elements produces a heavy flexural stressing of the housing wall. Furthermore, the known pressure plate housing has very large radial dimensions.